<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Standing Beams by newyorktopaloalto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582650">Standing Beams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorktopaloalto/pseuds/newyorktopaloalto'>newyorktopaloalto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Get (Back) Into the Groove [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dialogue-Only, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:27:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorktopaloalto/pseuds/newyorktopaloalto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, <i>someone</i> will have to explain away the damage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natasha Romanov &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Get (Back) Into the Groove [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Standing Beams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Don't own Marvel. </p>
<p>Thank you for reading this tiny fic, and I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay, so everyone knows how easy-going I normally am, right? I’m a loosey-goosey type’a guy, never one to really care about the aftermath of whatever might happen. You all know this, right? I know this, you know this, it’s a fairly established fact.</p>
<p>“So, uh, what the fuck, you know? And that’s it, that’s all I have to say.” </p>
<p>“Your delivery? Spot-on Goldblum.” </p>
<p>“Thanks, Tasha, but not really what I was going for, because I’m just mostly wondering how I’ve managed to get out of a Jack Ryan novel and straight into a quirky, eighties teen movie.” </p>
<p>“Training session gone terribly awry.” </p>
<p>“I figured that much out for myself - my new paint-splattered wallpaper kinda gave it away. My real question is which idiot broke the reinforced standing beam, and - maybe more importantly - <i>how</i> in God’s name they managed it.” </p>
<p>“That... may or may not have been entirely my fault.” </p>
<p>“Amazing.” </p>
<p>“Oh, don’t look at me like you’re some sort of small, wounded animal, Anthony; you know, the very fact that I was able to break it at all suggests to me that your reinforcements were not as… reinforced, I suppose, as you had planned on them being.</p>
<p>“... Okay, fine, I don’t need the ‘disappointed father’ look thrown at me, so you can put that right away.” </p>
<p>“More effective than the puppy eyes, I’ve found out. Or something.” </p>
<p>“Or something is right...</p>
<p>“So, Steven decided that we needed training in the event that a threat managed to make their way into both the Tower and its security systems -”</p>
<p>“You’re really going back to the very beginning, aren’t you? Like, there’s explanation and then there’s <i>explanation</i>. You’re teetering on the latter, darling.” </p>
<p>“Do you want to hear this or not, Tony? Because I can let Steve explain what happened to you, if you prefer. Or Clint - he was there and could tell you everything in excruciating detail.” </p>
<p>“I’m… Whatever, fine, go ahead then, Maria.” </p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Start at the very beginning.” </p>
<p>“Are you referencing something?” </p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter, let’s just wave that away as three and a half hours you never had to lose.</p>
<p>“Continue on.” </p>
<p>“So, really, it began like this…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>xoxo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>